Tipping Point
by storyteller629
Summary: Tipping Point. Noun. The point at which a series of small changes or incidents becomes significant enough to cause a larger, more important change.
1. Chapter 1

She was on her couch when the realization hit. "C'mon, Reagan," Eddie said as she turned her back towards him and threw her hair over her right shoulder. The blonde tresses were kinked and wavy from being pinned during the day. "Pony up," she continued as she took a draw from her second beer.

"Whaddaya mean, 'pony up'?" he responded as he nursed his first beer. "I bought these, didn't I?"

"You gonna renege on our bet?" she questioned as she threw a look over her shoulder. "I mean, the beer was nice and all, but it wasn't the terms of our agreement."

Jamie paused for a moment to follow her train of thought. "Technically, I never agreed to the terms. I made the correct call that you shimmying through that old lady's tiny crawlspace to retrieve her cat and kittens was unnecessary and against protocol. We should've had the paramedics tag in the squad while they took care of the lady's head lac." He immediately regretted using the word shimmy, as it flashed him back to her doing just that in the tiny crawlspace under the house. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

"And let the hosers get all the credit? No way! And as I remember it, you said," her voice dropped an octave in imitation, "Eddie, there's no way you're gonna climb all the way back there and get them. They'll scatter in all directions." Her voice returned to normal. "But I did, and I told you that you owed me a backrub for my heroic efforts."

"Your heroic efforts amounted to putting some cats in a cardboard box and pulling them out of a crawlspace. I'm not sure you can go to the medal of valor committee with that. Plus, it's been, what, six weeks? Isn't there a statute of limitations on a bet that never actually existed in the first place?"

"Seven," she corrected as she turned her attention to the other side of her. "Otherwise I wouldn't have little Garfield here," she said as she evoked purrs from the sleeping orange tabby. After a moment she continued. "But whatever, Jamie. If you want to welch, I see what kind of guy you are."

He knew she was baiting him, but he couldn't resist. He killed his beer and set the bottle on the coffee table. "Sit up," he told her as he moved toward her on the couch. Though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine her satisfied grin. Some waves of her hair fell from her shoulder during their conversation and he gently moved them back, exposing the left side of her neck. Suddenly, the world around him seemed to collapse and all he could see was her pale skin from her hairline to where it dipped under her sweater. This was supposed to be a movie night- his choice, as he recalled. He had two documentaries in mind, but she hadn't even asked. They'd just finished eating when she made her demand. Was this staged, he wondered.

"You know my spots," she said, which snapped him out of the fantasy of his lips on her exposed skin. He shook his head to clear it. He tried to think about starting at her shoulder blade. He refused to let himself think about how he'd often have to follow the tension up into her beautiful arching neck.

"Yeah," he responded, then cleared his throat. "I still think Garfield is a terrible name for a cat," he said, in hopes of distracting himself. He started in on her left shoulder blade.

"He's an orange cat!" she replied. "And plus, it's presidential," she argued as her upper body swayed in response to his touch.

"Presidential? The guy was in office, like six months before he was assassinated," Jamie exclaimed as he pressed into a spot just beside her scapula. He needed more leverage to give her the relief she needed, and without thinking, he moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around the front of her shoulders while the other pushed into the knot he'd expertly found. He was now close enough to smell her shampoo and feel her body heat on his chest.

Eddie's moan told him he'd hit the right spot, and she moved her head to her right shoulder to increase the stretch. He didn't know if she realized it exposed even more of her neck to him, making his mind run wild. "I did not know that," she started through her moan. "Perhaps I'll, ah, have to reconsider."

"I still vote for Aaron Purr or Vincent van Grump." He was now close enough that he only had to whisper it.

This time she groaned as she took the last sip of her beer and let the bottle drop a few inches from her outstretched arm to the floor. "For the last time, we are not naming the cat after some dad joke."

They both stilled at the recognition of the pronoun, both suddenly very aware of the bottle rolling as it settled by her foot.

"He's my cat, after all, and everyone'll know I didn't come up with such a lame name," she finished weakly.

Jamie pulled back and retreated to his side of the couch. He grabbed his beer and tipped it back, knowing full well that he had nothing left. She noticed too.

"Do you want-"

"I'll just-" they both started at once.

"Sorry," she rushed as she grabbed her empty bottles. She stretched her arm out for his bottle. "Can I get you another one before the movie?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll just get going. Raincheck on the movie?" He moved to the kitchen and put the bottle near the other empties on the counter.

"You don't have to go," she said as she brought her empties. They passed awkwardly in the small space.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," he said. He refused to entertain her invitation.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Months later, he stood near the door of the ladies locker room, fidgeting with his hat. He'd already straightened his dress blues three times and plucked off at least a half dozen invisible pieces of lint.

His phone chuckled at him, a special tone that only belonged to her.

 _Get in here, I'm stuck!_

 _I'm not going in there. What if someone else is there?_

 _If someone else was here, I'd ask her to get me unstuck. Now get in here._

 _Come to the door, I'll help you._

His response was quick. He couldn't imagine how she was stuck, as he had no idea what she was wearing. Truth be told, he'd rather not let his mind wander to the possibilities. The decision had been made that he would wear dress blues, but she was invited to wear what she pleased as the guest of honor.

It was a gala fundraiser for a local women's shelter. Unbeknownst to Jamie, Eddie had volunteered for almost a year with the shelter. She'd helped them get multiple programs off the ground, especially in support of sexual assault victims. She initially refused to attend, but was strongly encouraged by Renzulli who felt pressure from up the chain. Though she didn't want the attention, it was decided for her that Eddie would attend,and Jamie would be her invited guest.

Things had almost returned to normal. They still avoided being alone together, opting instead for dart games and beers at the bar, but they could at least hang out. They each agreed to tonight because they figured they could treat it like all their other nights out. A few drinks, a few smiles, and a simple speech that he could clap for after dinner, and they'd both have fulfilled their duty in getting good PR for the department.

He could hear the faint swish of material as she approached the door. "Come on," she hissed. He opened the door and slipped through. His breath caught. She wore a flowing gown of soft yellow, her hair loose around her face. The neckline was mercifully high, but the color highlighted the pink in her cheeks and lips. Her hands were both behind her back as she appeared hold the dress closed.

"Wow, Eddie-" he started as she turned away from him. She revealed her bare back, the low zipper cinched by her hands.

"The damn zipper is stuck and I can't see it," she said. Jamie took another deep breath as his eyes trailed down to the base of her spine.

"Okay," he answered. "Move your hands so I can look." He tucked his hat under his arm and bent down to tug the zipper. He swallowed hard as she let go, his eyes focused on the delicate zipper. It's pinnacle was the small of her back, so if he let his eyes wander, he could see the lace edges of her nude colored underwear. He trained his eyes back on the snagged fabric. "Almost got it," he promised her. Within a minute, he'd worked the fabric free and helped the zipper make it's short ascent.

"Thanks," she responded. "Let me just grab my bracelet and bag and we can go. The black car should be here any minute."

Jamie couldn't find his words, so he nodded and slipped back into the hall, thankful that no one seemed to have noticed his dalliance.

"You always do clean up nice, Reagan," Eddie said as she joined him in the hall. The space had helped him gather his wits some.

"You're not so bad yourself," he responded with the understatement of his life as he heard her phone chirp. "I believe your chariot awaits," he said. He considered his hand on the small of her back or offering an elbow, but worried too much about prying eyes. Mercifully, she also wore a shawl around her shoulders, which covered much of her back.

Neither expected a red carpet entrance, but as they were prepped by an assistant in the car line, they were told it was for the name recognition of some of the invited celebrities. Unfortunately, they learned that as a guest of honor, Eddie couldn't skip the line. Jamie tried his hardest to give his beautiful partner all of the deserved attention, but the press insisted on them posing together. Jamie worried about the press tomorrow, though as far as he understood, they were really both only there on orders from One PP.

They each started with a few glasses of champagne- Eddie to calm her nerves before her big speech, and Jamie to keep his mind and hands occupied. They were seated in the front for dinner and made small talk with the executive director of the shelter and her husband. Years of Harvard left Jamie feeling oddly prepared for this moment, and he was able to use the information he gathered about his tablemates to continue the conversation in an attempt to distract Eddie from her impending speech. Just after dessert was served, the executive director excused herself.

"Showtime," she said with a wink.

Jamie watched Eddie's face pale. "Hey," he whispered as he reached for her hand, "you got this. You're gonna do great." She gave him a small smile and clung to his hand under the table until she was introduced.

He was, of course, right. Her speech was an excellent mix of passion, humbleness and humor, and he watched the entire crowd fall in love with her as she spoke. After she was finished, guests were encouraged to participate in the silent auction and the dance floor was declared open.

"C'mon Reagan," she said as she pulled him from the table. "The hard part's over, now we cut loose!"

Jamie might've thought to argue her point, about the hard part being over. Dancing had not factored into his plan for the evening. He might have argued, but she already had her back to him, and his eyes trained to the small of her back. It was a good thing she still held his hand and guided him through the crowd, because he wasn't sure he would've made his way across the room otherwise.

They danced together to a few party songs, as Jamie thought of them. The band was quite eclectic, and he noticed everything from a trombone to violinists ready to jump in. While he was never known for his dance moves, Jamie much preferred the physical distance these songs provided. However, when the first strings for At Last hit his ears, he quickly suggested the silent auction. He was sure he'd bid anything not to cross the line between them.

"Oh come on, partner," Eddie said with a nudge to his shoulder, "this'll really ruffle the feathers of your fan club. Should earn you some extra fly points with them." He stared at her blankly. "At your five o'clock," she said with a nod behind his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw a group of 3-4 ladies at a table all sipping martini variations, all clearly watching him. "Whoa whoa, Reagan, play it cool," Eddie told him as she took his hands and placed one around to the small of her back. His hand bounced off her back and she placed it again while she took his other hand in hers and rested her free hand on his shoulder, fingers grazing the base of his neck.

He felt clammy and her skin burned hot to his touch. He didn't care about anyone else in the room. He didn't notice anyone else. Jamie took measured breaths and tried to avoid looking into her eyes. Eddie pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "They're turning green," she whispered. His heart pounded so loudly in his ears he could barely hear the band. He was sure she could feel it.

The music segued into Wonderful Tonight, and they stopped moving. Eddie's head moved from his shoulder. "One more, please. I love this one." Her blue eyes were large and expecting. He couldn't refuse her. He started to sway with her in his arms. "It's silly," she said as he strained to listen, "but I've always wanted to have someone that would sing this to me." She buried her head back in his shoulder, clearly embarrassed.

He could feel his heart in his throat. "And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight," he crooned gently, his face turned down to her. When she looked up, her blue eyes were glassy.

"Jamie," she started.

"I'm taking the Sergeant's exam," he blurted before he could stop himself.

She stopped moving. "What?" she asked, her face confused and hurt. He didn't answer. Her voice was louder, more set. "What do you mean? When?"

He kept his voice low. "Eddie, I was gonna tell you when I signed up, I just-"

"Just what?" she hissed.

"Please, Eddie, let's go outside, okay? We can talk about it outside. Just not here."

"Fine," she said as she pushed past him. He quickly followed her from the hotel ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her move through the hallway, her shoulders set, her hands clutched the fabric from her dress. "Eddie-" he whispered loudly as she jiggled the handles of various rooms off the hall. He imagined they were conference rooms and breakout spaces. She didn't seem to hear him, and when she found an unlocked door, she peeked in, then opened it wider. She looked back at him and he took the message. Before he entered, he looked up and down the hall to make sure their delinquency went unnoticed.

The room was set with rows of chairs, all looking toward a floor to ceiling window. From the right angle, he knew you'd see the lights from the bridge. In front of the window stood a podium and small table. Jamie realized it was most likely set up for a wedding the next day. He hoped it meant they would not be interrupted.

"Eddie-" he tried again, but she paced behind the back row of chairs, clearly agitated and either unwilling or unable to hear him. He tried one last time, this time he entered her space and touched her arm. It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What, Reagan?" her eyes were rimmed with tears. He was in her space and he thought about holding her close again, but worried she might slug him. He froze.

"I said, 'what?'" she repeated, her posture set to challenge him. "What, exactly, do you wanna talk about? You wanna talk about how you convinced me that I should stay partners with you and then you go off behind my back to leave me behind? You wanna talk about how I blew off the detective path for you? How I trusted you, Jamie? God, do you have any idea how hard it is to be a woman in this department? And I passed on opportunities, Jamie! I sat out because I thought you and me were gonna be partners!"

"Eddie, wait," he tried to find his voice. He tried to think about how he could explain his motivations. He'd rehearsed it in his car on his way to work, in the shower, but nothing seemed right in the moment.

She started to move again. "Wait for what, Jamie? Wait to watch you climb the ranks and leave me with some dumbass rookie who will tell me how honored he is to be saddled with a lady cop and expect me to eat salads every shift? And that's assuming he's your garden variety dumbass, not your meat-head frat-boy dumbass." She was riled now, her voice raised. She continued her rant, but he couldn't hear her. Things felt like they were slipping away. He had to gain control of the situation.

"Stop," Jamie yelled over her. His volume caused her to freeze midrant and turn back to him curiously. He took a step forward and Eddie crossed her arms over her chest protectively. He stopped where he stood. "Cards on the table," he asked. She was silent, but she nodded, her eyes on him. Suddenly Jamie felt hot, like he couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry, I just-" he said as he tugged on the top button of his dress blues. He took a deep breath as the collar loosened. Another breath. He could tell she was losing patience.

"Eddie, it's not safe for me to be your partner anymore." Her eyes registered confusion. "I thought I could do it. I've tried for a long time to keep things in check, but these last few months." He paused. "It's not safe."

"Why?" her voice was strained. "Why can't you be my partner?"

"I think you know why," he told her. He wanted to show her, but he couldn't tell where this was going.

"Shut up, Jamie. Just tell me. Why?"

He chuckled at her contradiction, though the daggers from her eyes did shut him up. He took a deep breath. She had to know what he was going to say.

"Two years ago I told myself that keeping you as a partner was more important than what my heart could want. I've tried to do everything I can to keep going. Because you drive me nuts, and you're bossy and…" dammit, what was that list he told Erin a few years back? He'd tried to commit it to memory over the years when he especially needed it, but nothing else was coming to mind. "And you're important to me. Our partnership is important. I don't wanna mess that up or get either of us reassigned."

"You still haven't said it."

"Said what?"

"Why we can't be partners." Her gaze was steadfast.

"I just told you."

"Say it."

"Jesus, Eddie. I-"

"Shut up," she said with a smile. Before he could retort in exasperation, her arms were around his neck and her body lunged towards him. Her entire being slipped into his arms, which wrapped around her like he'd done it a thousand times before. Her lips on his, both exploring. She was soft and aggressive at the same time. And though his hands had rested on the small of her back before, he now let them explore the smooth skin. It felt as though the wall between them was blasted through.

It could have been seconds or minutes, Jamie wasn't sure. They ended the kiss, but they remained connected, foreheads touching, breaths heavy.

"Me too," she whispered, and Jamie couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. They stood in the silence together, still entwined, until a group walking by in the hall stirred them from their reverie.

Jamie cleared his throat and they both simultaneously stepped apart, the loss of connection immediately noticeable to him.

"We can't-" he started.

"I know," she confirmed. It was clear she struggled to return to status quo as much as he did.

"Hey, uh, when's the test?" she asked.

"Two weeks." There was a pause while they both thought about it.

"So you're giving up on detective?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, I mean, no, but I've been waiting around on that for a long time, and I'm done waiting."

She nodded again. Neither knew what to do next.

"I think I'm just gonna head home," Jamie said quietly. "You okay to stay?"

Her face changed as she looked at him. "No, please stay. We can do this. As friends?" Her eyes implored, and he couldn't resist them. Or her, for that matter. He nodded and gestured to her to lead the way back to the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The buzzer pulled Jamie from a deep sleep. He looked around groggily, an attempt to locate the source of the sound. Door, his brain registered. He looked down. Boxers. Good. Right?

The sound stopped for a minute then started again with three long sounds. He couldn't help but think of Morse Code.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he said to no one in particular. He was sure it was some kid punk who hit all the doors in hopes of gaining access. The buzzer sounded again. One short, two long, one short. O-P?

He made his way across his apartment. One short buzz chimed. E? "What?" he asked into the receiver with more acidity than he meant. But between his cottonmouth and the buzzer echoing in his brain, he was not in the mood for some locked out delivery guy.

"Well, thank God," came a familiar female voice. "I couldn't remember if the N was one long one short, or one short one long." There was a pause while Jamie tried to put this new found information into place. "I brought coffee,"the voice tried again. Another pause. "Are you gonna let your favorite sister in?"

Jamie didn't say a word, but he hit the buzzer to release the door. He looked down again and around his apartment. The living room was okay, just some piles of mail. He made a beeline for the bedroom to grab sweats and a t-shirt. He made his way back across the small space before she finished knocking.

Erin gave him a look up and down before she held out a coffee cup. "Thought you might need this," she said, conspiratorially.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He couldn't remember the last time she'd climbed the stairs of his building.

"Realized it's been awhile since I did coffee with my little brother, thought I would bring it to you, this time" she answered breezily. He took the cup and moved from the doorway with a gesture towards the couch.

"Come on in," he offered.

She glanced at him again as she moved past him. "So, you had quite a night last night, huh?" she asked,eyebrow raised. She made her way to the couch, her smile telling him she had something up her sleeve.

He took a sip of the coffee. "Hmm?" He tried to play nonchalant, but his head raced. Had she talked to Eddie? What could she know? It had to be something. It was no coincidence that she ended up on his doorstep after last night.

Erin let him walk around to the armchair and sink into it before she pulled something from her purse. He hadn't noticed the folded paper sticking up from the corner of her bag. She slid it across the table like he'd watched her do in interrogation rooms before she struck a deal. Her move was confident, as though she knew the answers and just needed him to agree to flip on someone.

"What's this," he asked. He tried to remain cool, but he felt trapped, his ears started to warm.

"Just a little thing I thought you might want to see," she responded, eyebrows raised as she took a sip from her cup.

"Since when do you read The Post?"

"Since your niece set up all sorts of alerts for family members on her phone. Her system is very thorough."

He picked up the paper from the table and opened it to the page she'd dog-earred. Deny, deny, deny, he chanted to himself. He looked at the small picture of them together on the red carpet. They both looked overwhelmed, but probably only to those who knew them well. They stood together, smiles plastered on. The caption named her as the guest of honor and him as her date. He glanced at the rest of the spread. The gala took up about half a night, he thought to himself.

He put the paper down on the table and grabbed the coffee cup from where he'd stashed it between his knees while he inspected her evidence. "So? Eddie's been volunteering for them and the brass thought it'd be good press for the department if we went as partners." He tried to reaffirm the last part without sounding too desperate. Erin was silent as she studied him. Instantly he knew there was more up her sleeve. The confidence Jamie had a moment ago was suddenly shaken. "What," he questioned as he took a sip to busy his hands.

"Halfway down the page, far left," she said. Her expression gave nothing away, but he knew she studied him.

He placed the coffee cup down again and retrieved the paper. He looked at the picture. "You're mad because Mariska Hartigay was there and I didn't get a selfie like that guy?" he asked. The caption only had her name and the name of the guy- one he vaguely recognized from Eddie's ramblings on long shifts. Something Bachelor-y, he thought.

Her eyes were still set on him. "Over his shoulder," she said. He looked back at the picture. It was out of focus, and the quality of the print on the newspaper didn't help. Jamie looked up confused. He didn't know when she took out her phone, but she now slid that across to him. He picked it up and saw the same corner of the picture, much less pixelated and more zoomed in.

Now Jamie knew it was not only his ears that were pinking, but his cheeks. He saw the blonde hair and fair skin of her back. He studied the picture. They'd been dancing, and she looked up at him. His face wasn't visible; the angle made it look like he was whispering to her. His left hand was blocked by Chris-what's-his-face's shoulder, but was definitely lower than suggested by that class his mom made him take when he was twelve. A class that she'd insisted that would teach him, unlike his brothers, things Jamie would need to know in the future like how to waltz, eat without embarrassing himself, and play golf. The weekly finishing classes were hell for Jamie. The material wasn't terrible, but the merciless teasing from Joe & Danny? Excruciating.

Jamie focused again on the photo. Their faces were obscured by the angle, and his badge by Eddie's arm wrapped around his neck. He could've just been some guy in a dark tie and dark suit. He zoomed out. It could've been anyone on that dance floor, but Jamie knew the truth. He dragged his fingers to zoom in again until it would go no further. He focused on her arms. He could almost feel her hands at the nape of his neck and her head on his shoulder.

Erin shifted in her seat and Jamie looked up. "Start singing," she said over her coffee cup. Jamie tried to sneak one more look before he put the phone down on the table.

"It was just a dance," he said. His mind raced.

" again." Her tone was dry and direct, the same she'd use to deny him from hanging out with her friends in high school.

"What? There was a dance floor, and everyone was dancing. Nothing happened."

She paused for a moment. "Do you remember Mark Neagle's wedding?"

"Yeah," he responded, though he couldn't see what a neighborhood kid's wedding a few years ago had to do with anything they were talking about now.

"You were there with Sydney," she started, and Jamie shook his head in acknowledgement. "You'd just gotten engaged, and you guys were happy."

"Is there a point to this?" he interrupted her.

"The point," she said as she leaned forward in her chair, "is that you were engaged to that girl and you never danced with her like you were dancing in that picture." She pointed to the phone for emphasis.

Jamie opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. "That's different. Me and Syd were totally different. Eddie's my partner and we've worked together for years." He wasn't sure where his argument was going, and she disassembled it quickly.

"And you two were living together, sleeping together, and planning your whole future together! Jamie, I've seen you in love before, but this goes beyond. You have been in this holding pattern for years. You don't date anyone else, but you won't follow your heart. What's the point?"

"She's my partner!"

"Your partner that you've been in love with since you met. And don't tell me you weren't, because there is no way that Jamie Reagan somehow managed to turn off his feelings once his heart decided on it. It's what would've made you a broke public defender, it's what made you a cop, and it's what makes you way more than just 'partners'. So let it go, already. Let it happen."

Jamie felt defensive and panicked. Is this what everyone thought, or just his sister? And why did his brain still feel so fogged over? There was no way he'd tell her about their mutual confession. But a sounding board could be beneficial, and Erin was way better than Danny about keeping things between them. He decided to test the waters.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he reached for his coffee. "It could be a moot point anyway, us being partners," he said. She sat up straight, and he hoped the cup hid his pleased smile.

"What happened? Are you transferring? Are you making detective? Is she?" He frowned at the last question. As much as he'd support her, it would be the ultimate kick in the pants to be the TO who was surpassed.

"Nah, I'm taking the sergeant's exam."

He let her take in the information.

"You sure you wanna do that?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I'm goin' anywhere else. And I like being a beat cop, but we all know there's a point when it's just not feasible anymore."

"So you're giving up on detective?"

"I'm not giving up, but no one is going to promote me as long as dad has his job, and I imagine once he doesn't, being a Reagan is still gonna mean a target on my back. So I can take the test, and they can't argue that it's nepotism if I've put in the time and passed the exam."

"You'll lose your spot at the 12th."

"Yeah, maybe. But who knows how many guys are waiting to move up ahead of me. Just 'cause I pass the test doesn't mean I'm leaving the beat that day. It doesn't really guarantee anything for me, but at least it's something I can do."

Erin waited a moment. He thought she might be baiting him, letting him talk himself into his own trap. He remained quiet. "Does Eddie know?" she asked.

"She does," he confirmed with a curt nod.

"What does she think?"

"She's okay with it." It was partially true and they hadn't actually really talked about it, but he knew she would support him when he needed it. "She was worried the same as you about me giving up on the detective stuff."

Erin just nodded. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but stopped herself. Jamie felt his face get warm again as he thought about the confrontation and the kiss that followed. Something about that memory jogged another memory- he felt his stomach flip as he remembered leaning down to sing in Eddie's ear. He suddenly knew exactly when that picture was taken.

His mind was still on the picture. "Though I could end up the pooper scooper behind some 10 foot tall cop if this gets out."

"Relax, you know Garrett barely has enough to keep up with all the times the family name makes it in some publication or other. He'll see the captioned picture in the Post, glance at the other pictures, and put it in the pile of things to brief dad with Monday morning. Dad'll just nod and move to the next thing. And no one else will even think to check Page Six for you. You're safe."

"If my niece can figure it out-" he started.

"Well, not exactly." Erin corrected. "She just sent me the picture of the two of you. I clicked through to see all of the pictures."

"Okay, then you figured it out."

"Not without some help," she countered. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "From you," she added. "I had a hunch, given what I know, but it wasn't until you saw the picture that I knew I was right." Her grin was smug.

Jamie sighed. Always the prosecutor, Erin was very good with her bluff.

"Listen, little brother," Erin said as she gathered her phone and purse. "You are at a crossroads. No," she corrected, "you have been at a crossroads since we had this conversation last. You've been diddling around because you're scared to take the other path." She paused and he nodded, more to keep her going than to agree with the analogy. "So instead of thinking about what you might be giving up, try thinking about what you might be missing out on." That did make Jamie think. She paused for a moment, then stood with her belongings.

"I'll let you get back to your day, and I'll see you in a few hours at Pop's." He stood with her and took her empty coffee cup for the trash.

"Yeah," he said, his mind still elsewhere. "Thanks for the coffee."

She hugged him as she moved past him. "You're welcome."

"Oh, and Erin?"

"Not a word at dinner, I promise." She smiled and he returned one sheepishly.

"Thanks."

It was just a few minutes later when his phone buzzed. He assumed it was Erin with some quip about his neighborhood.

 _Hey, hope you're feeling less like death than me this morning. I know we aren't on shift til tomorrow, but can we talk before then?_

Jamie chuckled lightly knowing how much she hated hangovers. He swallowed hard at the second part and responded.

 _Yeah. I have family dinner tonight. Can we meet up after?_

He folded the paper so the picture of them together was on top.

 _Sure. I'll be home._

Jamie didn't know why he felt so nervous.

 _I'll text when I'm leaving. Should be around 7._

He paced his apartment, restacked his piles of mail while he waited for her response.

 _OK_


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner felt torturous to Jamie. His heart thumped in his chest and he could barely eat, but he tried to make sure his mouth was full so as not to be called on to add to the conversation. Luckily for him, as had been the case over the last few weeks, conversation surrounding the recent election had heated quickly, despite everyone's agreement last week that they'd keep politics out of the next family meal. This week's topic was the cost to the city and the manpower needed for a security detail and the impact it had on the city and the department. Frank tried his best to continue to tow the company line, but Nicky refused to relent. Erin attempted to moderate, but Danny only fueled the argument while Henry volleyed to support Frank and Linda tried to reign in her husband. Jamie knew what they were talking about, but he only followed the tone of the conversation. When he was called on for his opinion about security details, he was thankful that Erin jumped in to save him and said that as a beat cop it wasn't fair to ask him while he was sitting in front of the Commissioner. That set Danny off in her direction and the heat was off Jamie, who still couldn't bring himself to really focus on the conversation. His mind was on after dinner. He didn't know where to meet her. Her apartment was easiest, but definitely the most risky for him, personally. It would be too late for most of the coffee shops in her neighborhood, and if he suggested it over dinner? Well, first of all, he could barely eat as it was, and second of all, it started to look like a date. There was a neighborhood bar around the corner from her place, but adding alcohol, while tempting, seemed ill-advised.

The debate continued through dessert. Nicky had to be back on campus for an evening study group, so Jamie attempted to use her momentum to leave simultaneously. He was successful but for Henry who stopped him on his way out with concern. After Jamie promised the man that he was fine, just tired and saddled with an early shift, he found his way to his car.

He took a deep breath and looked at his phone as he typed out the message he'd planned sometime during dessert.

 _Got out of there a little early. Want me to grab Karam's and come to you?_

He watched as the three little dots told him she was responding.

 _You just ate. I can just get delivery._

Jamie wasn't sure why it was so important that he bring her dinner, but it was.

 _I'll get the hummus for me. You want shawarma, chicken, or falafel?_

He started to drive, rather than wait for her response. He knew if he didn't give her a chance not to order, she'd just give him an order. Jamie heard his phone buzz as he turned the corner. He made his way to the restaurant, ordered, and got their food.

It wasn't until he started his car again that he felt the nerves bubble up. He texted that he was on his way and eased his way into traffic. The radio was a poor distraction, and Jamie found himself rehearsing conversations in his head. Despite their mutual confession, nothing felt solved. Not like the plan he'd had until a few days ago. Now things felt like they were in motion and he couldn't be stopped. Not that he really wanted them stopped, but the idea of such a big risk made him want to have the option to pause. Jamie sighed with exasperation.

She must've been waiting for him. When he pushed the buzzer, the door clicked open immediately. Once inside, Jamie took a deep breath and gripped the bag of food tighter as he made the climb up the stairs. The door was ajar, which made his heart jump a little, even though he knew she just let him in.

"Eddie?" he called out with caution.

"Come in, Reagan," she responded. He entered, then closed and chained the door behind him. He knew she rarely left the door unchained.

"You wanna beer?" she called from the kitchen as he secured the door. He could hear a clinking of bottles muffled by the fridge.

"Uh, sure," he said, still unable to temper his nerves. He wasn't sure he could drink it, but it seemed like more work to turn it down. "I'll have whatever." He put the bag on the entryway table and took off his coat and shoes. He neatly lined up his shoes next to her haphazard pile of discarded footwear and hung his coat on the doorknob of a closet door he dared not open. As he turned to grab the food, he felt something knock into his leg. He looked down to see an orange furball push into his other leg.

"Hey Aaron," Jamie said as he reached down for the purring feline. He lifted the kitten to his chest. The cat immediately batted at his collar. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna put you right up here, 'k" He boosted the cat to his shoulder. He felt claws sink into his shoulder for a brief moment as his passenger protested. Jamie held still while the cat took a few tentative steps along his new perch. Jamie then grabbed the food and used one hand to brace the cat as he moved into the livingroom.

"You know he's not a bird, right?" Eddie said as she emerged from the kitchen, a stack of napkins and a bottle in each hand. Jamie smiled and shrugged. "I taught Erin's first cat to do this. It drove her nuts, too." When he reached the couch, Aaron Purr jumped down and curled up on a blanket which he'd clearly commandeered for his own use. Jamie put the food on the coffee table. He opened the bag and grabbed the container of falafel, some wrapped pitas and sauce, stacking them on the coffee table. He also removed a smaller bag of pita chips and the container of hummus. He took a beer from Eddie, then moved to the arm chair. It wasn't his usual spot, but the real estate the contented cat was taking up meant they'd be too close for comfort on the couch. _Well_ , he swallowed, _maybe comfort wasn't the right word_.

He was sure Eddie noticed, but she didn't say anything as she set to work filling her pita. She curled a leg under herself as she sat in the middle of the remaining space on the couch. He busied himself with his hummus. They ate in companionable silence, and Jamie noticed the low sounds of some Pandora station. It sounded like a pop mix, but he could only identify some of the songs. It kept his mind busy, at least.

"How was dinner," she asked, and her voice seemed loud after he'd been training himself to hear the ambient noise.

"Oh, uh, fine. You know, same old." He realized she probably didn't know. He rarely talked about dinner unless something Danny said left him hot under the collar. But she nodded as if she knew exactly and they fell into silence.

Jamie was pushing the hummus around on a chip when she spoke again. "I get it, you know. What happened last night can't happen again. I just didn't want things tomorrow to be- well, this." She used her beer bottle to gesture between them and took a sip, but he could see an attempt at a smile on her lips.

Jamie nodded, the chip now abandoned. "You're right," he said. "We can go back to being partners." He put the container and bag on the coffee table. He wasn't sure what he said was true, but he suddenly felt trapped. "Listen, I'm sure we'll be fine tomorrow. Job comes first, right?" He didn't make eye contact, but saw her nod out of his peripheral vision as he stood. He tossed his leftovers in the large bag and went to grab his untouched beer. She stood then, too.

"Let me get you some money for-oh shit!" she exclaimed as she started to lean towards the coffee table precariously. Without thinking, Jamie closed the distance between them and grabbed onto both arms under the forearms, his hands bracing her elbows.

"You okay?" he asked. As he attempted to assess the situation, he took in her face, contorted in pain and her smell- a vanilla spice that distracted him for just a split second.

"Yeah, ah-" she sighed and he noticed that she favored her left leg. He looked down at her bent leg and then up at her face again. She took a deep breath and started to straighten it. She exhaled shakily as she flexed and straightened it a few more times.

"Sorry, I guess it fell asleep," Eddie said sheepishly after a few minutes. His mind was so wrapped up in her smell, her warmth, and the slight coloring on her lips he hadn't noticed before, he had almost forgotten why they were so close.

Jamie felt her shift her weight from his arms and he knew he should let go. He did so reluctantly, her absence from his arms felt cavernous and cold. He cleared his throat and tried to shake the memory of the night before.

"I'll just go grab-" she gestured over her shoulder toward the table he knew held her purse.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He willed his feet to move toward the door, but they were rooted. He turned back to his untouched beer.

"Don't worry about it," she echoed. They were silent. He could barely make out the song in the background, but placed it to one of those teen movies where the popular guy tricks the girl, but it all works out in the end. _Focus,_ he chided himself. _You need to leave_. They were still close. Not as close as he wanted to be, but closer than partners should stand.

"I'll just tell them I'm tired of being saddled to a Reagan. Hopefully reminding them who my partner is will help to get me a cushy assignment. Like maybe the 19th." Her voice was tentative. He looked at her as she bit her bottom lip and tilted her head.

"I don't think using my name is going to land you on Park Avenue." He wasn't sure where his response came from, it sounded like someone else answering for him. His heart and mind raced as he tried to keep up.

"I didn't say I was going to use it for sway. I'm going for pity. At least enough to keep me out of Midtown North."

He stepped in, closing the distance between them. His hand cradled the back of her head, his other wrapped around her waist. "Eddie, we can't be partners. I'll put in before tour tomorrow, but we'll have to figure something-"

"Jamie," her eyes were focused on his. Her hand snaked up to the nape of his neck. "Stop being a boy scout."

He stopped her again. "Are you sure? I mean, we could be giving up-"

"What about what we've been missing out on?" He smiled at her words and moved in closer. He could feel her breath catch as his lips brushed hers. He hesitated for just a moment, a full understanding of what this meant for them. He wanted to be sure, really sure that it was the right thing. The feeling of her fingers caressing the back of his neck brought him back. Nothing felt more right, department protocol be damned.

When they connected he felt her grip on the back of his neck tighten and his fingers did the same in her hair. This kiss was more passionate than the ones they'd shared before, more urgent. His tongue was met with hers as he pulled her body even closer. Hands explored, and before long he felt her tug his shirt loose from his waistband, and her fingers explore the skin. The feeling caused him to chuckle involuntarily, breaking the kiss.

"Ticklish, are we?" she taunted as she dragged her nails along the upper part of his hips. Jamie felt his ears and cheeks pink, a reaction she read based on her giggle. ""I did not know that about you," she purred in his ear before sucking on the space on his neck just below his lobe.

"Just remember, turnabout is fair play," he promised as he slid his hands under her shirt and up her body. When she sighed, he used the opportunity to grab her earlobe between his teeth. The action caused her to grind into him, heightening the strain he already felt. A moan escaped his throat, which created a hum on her ear. Her hands moved to his shirt hem and pulled in the direction of her bedroom. He smiled as he released her lobe and nodded in response.

Rather than trip over each other, Jamie moved his hands low and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she giggled, her hair cascading over her face. He could briefly see her lips, color smeared, but more pink and swollen then they'd been before. "Beautiful," he murmured. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but when he saw her reaction, he didn't regret it for an instant.

Eddie leaned down to kiss him again as he nudged the bedroom door with his foot and crossed the threshold. _Nothing could be more right._


	6. Epilogue

**Six months later**

"All I'm sayin' is that if he's gonna tie up the city every Friday night between JFK and midtown, the least he could do is declare a half day in the city and let everyone work from home," Danny proclaimed as he scooped potatoes on his plate.

"What you're gonna telecommute to a crime scene?" his wife countered, taking the bowl from him.

"No, I'm not gonna telecommute," he replied in a mocking tone. "But if all the schmucks trying to get back home were off the Goethels by the time I left work, I wouldn't mind so much having to go around the Verrazano because the damned motorcade is too close. And," he pointed around the table with his fork to no one in particular, "that's assuming I can get off the stupid island. Now that they close the Lincoln, I might as well head up to the Tapp and take the Garden State down. At least I wouldn't be parked on 95."

"He's said after this school year they'll be staying down in DC more," Jack offered. Nicky snickered.

Henry cut in. "I'm sure our guest is riveted by your commuter saga, Danny, but surely we could find a more engaging conversation for everyone. Am I right, Edit?"

The young woman smiled. "Eddie is fine," she replied as she looked past Jamie to the man at the foot of the table. "And I dunno, Danny, maybe until he gets a nice little place on Long Beach, you can start jetskiing." She smiled in response to the chuckles around the table.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Just what this family needs, another comedian," Henry sighed with exasperation.

"That's how we know she's gonna stick around," chimed in Erin. "Holding your own at this table is no easy feat."

"Amen to that," agreed Linda.

"What was your first family dinner like, mom?" asked Jack. Jamie felt relief roll off Eddie that she wasn't in the spotlight after Erin's comment. He reached a hand out and squeezed her thigh under the table. She responded with a small smile. They both listened to Linda retell her first family dinner story.

"So how's the East Village treating you?" Danny asked after the story as he added gravy to his potatoes. "Oh man, my first year with my shield I caught this case outside of a bar over there. Guy's wearing a-"

Linda cleared her throat, clearly familiar with the story. She looked at Danny and made a pointed glare at the boys.

"Aw, c'mon mom, we aren't babies. What was the guy wearing, dad?"

"Clothes," responded Danny under the watchful eye of his wife. "Anyway, let's just say that neighborhood left quite an impression."

"Yeah, it's a great area. I'm really gonna miss it," responded Eddie with a sly grin. She looked at Jamie who smiled back at her. Neither saw Frank's half smile, but Henry did.

"Oh yeah," the patriarch questioned. "And why's that?"

Jamie took her hand and smiled even broader. "Someone's headed back to the 12th." He paused. "With her shield."

A round of congratulations went up around the table. All except Danny.

"Geez, kid, I thought you were gonna say she was pregnant."

"Danny!" admonished his wife, sister, and grandfather simultaneously. Jamie and Eddie both pinked.

"What, c'mon! It's been months since they started," he threw his fingers in the air, "'dating' or whatever, and this is the first time she hasn't been 'on tour' or 'visiting a relative' so she can come to dinner?" He took a fork full of potatoes. "I can't have been the only one who thought it," he sulked around his mouthful.

"Well congratulations, Detective," Frank said warmly, ignoring his oldest. "Much to celebrate," he added as he raised a glass. "To the Detective and the Sergeant," he proclaimed.

A chorus of congratulations went up again. Eddie joined in raising her wine glass, and pointedly tipped it towards Danny before taking a directed sip. Those who saw the gesture laughed.

"Whatever," Danny said, still pouting. We hid that one for weeks," he said with a point at Jack.

Eddie shot another smile to Danny as she took a sip from Jamie's abandoned glass to prove her point. "Thank you Commissioner," she said with a nod.

"Like I said before, Frank is fine around this table," he corrected kindly.

"Yes, sir," she responded, though Jamie knew she wouldn't give up the habit quickly. "And thanks for approving the transfer."

"Oh, no, that's all your hard work. If you haven't learned it already, you'll soon find that a seat at this table does you very few favors in the field." Erin snorted in agreement.

"Yes, sir. Frank," Eddie corrected herself.

"Though lucky for you, kid that they got this new program off the ground and needed someone to take it over right after you passed your exam."

"Aw, shut it Danny," Jamie responded.

"Who were they going to find with a better record as a TO and a law background, to boot?" challenged Henry.

"I think it's a good thing for the department. Give the rookies more training, giving more accountability to veterans, and given all the promises about stop & frisk, it'll give the department a real chance to make a stand and show some strong data on how the old way wasn't effective," Nicky chimed in from her spot on the other end of the table.

"Eh, it's just gonna coddle them. They get training in the academy. When I came out of the academy, they handed me a midnight beat my first night and told me to get to it. You learn real fast that way. If you can't hack it, you find another job."

"That's how most of us started," agreed Henry.

"Yes," agreed Frank, "but the job has changed. It's not the same as it was even ten years ago. People view cops differently, and the stakes are higher. They are waiting for us to make a mistake."

"Rookie mistakes cost the department over 6 million dollars in the past four years. And that's mostly bad paperwork, not even counting settlements for wrongful shootings or brutality. You can't argue that we could use that money for better things," Jamie countered.

"Not to mention wasted resources for the DA's office when perps walk on a technicality because of the bad paperwork or questionable practices. Face it, Danny: your way doesn't work when you consider the number of cases that are lost or untried due to insufficient experience," added Erin.

"I turned out just fine without anyone breathing down my neck."

"Yeah, a model of ethical practices," Erin responded sardonically.

Before he could counter, Frank suggested dessert. The shift allowed the topic of conversation to move toward upcoming activities at the boys' school and Nicky's finals. After dinner, Jamie and Eddie helped with the dishes, despite protests from Linda and Erin. Claiming her talents in the kitchen were better suited to KP than cooking, Eddie continued to help Jamie.

When they'd finished, Jamie looked at his watch. "The motorcade should be cleared by now. We should get going."

"Let me check the scanner," Henry offered as he moved toward the den.

"That's okay," Jamie promised. "I'll get around it if I need to."

"Well, why go an hour out of your way if you could wait it out 15 minutes?"

"Grandpa, it's fine. We've got a few stops to make anyway." Jamie's voice was a bit strained. The look Eddie gave him said she noticed, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, okay," responded Henry with a slight huff. "Edit," he started, his attention turned to the blonde. "A pleasure to see you as always. I trust we'll see more of you once your promotion settles your schedule?"

Eddie smiled. "Eddie, please. And yes," she added warmly, "I'd like that a lot."

"Next time I'll find those pictures we talked about earlier. I'm sure I know where they are."

"Okay, okay, grandpa. No need to find those pictures. Middle school was hard for everyone." Henry chuckled in response, his feelings mended.

The pair said their goodbyes and made their way to the car. As was his habit, Jamie opened the passenger side door for her, waited until she sat, then closed the door. As was her habit, Eddie rolled her eyes, but gave him a peck on the lips before she ducking in the car. As he put the car in drive, Jamie looked over to her.

"Thank you for coming. I thought maybe you'd want to see some of the neighborhood?"

She took his hand from the gear shift and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Thanks for inviting me. And I'd love to." Jamie released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He smiled as he made his way through the neighborhood. He had a place in mind and made his way to their destination.

When they reached the pier, Jamie parked. "Wanna check it out?" When she nodded, Jamie opened her door. They walked hand in hand in the cool night air. The lights of the bridge blinked in the distance.

"You fish?" Eddie asked as he led her to a cement table that was anchored in the middle of the pier.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "I don't so much anymore, but dad used to take me and Joe down here every Sunday before church. Real real early, we'd sneak out and come here for a few hours. Joe and I mostly ran around while dad watched the lines. It might've been an attempt to tire us out for church, but I remember loving it. Dad would pack his thermos of coffee the night before and I carried that, Joe had the tackle box, and dad had the poles." Jamie paused for a moment as he remembered those brisk mornings. He realized it'd been a long time since he talked about Joe to anyone. Memorials around his birthday and the anniversary of his death had become the same big stories, rather than mundane details that really made Jamie miss him. Eddie squeezed his hand gently and Jamie continued.

"See that building, there?" he pointed to a condo building as he spoke. She nodded. "Before it was that, it was just another block of storefronts. There was a deli on the corner and next to it was this hole-in-the-wall arcade." He smiled. "After school, Joe and I would ride our bikes there, get a soda from the deli and spend every quarter we got from paper routes and odd jobs in there."

"No Danny?" Eddie asked, jarring him slightly.

"Nah. Danny was too cool for us by that point." There was a comfortable silence between them, and Jamie wrapped an arm around Eddie, pulling her in close.

"Thanks for tonight," he said quietly, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You already thanked me for coming. It really wasn't that bad, you know. I mean, I've met most of them already."

"Yeah, but they can be a bit of a firing squad together like that."

"I shouldn't have said what I did about the transfer to your dad. But he had to have a role, didn't he?"

Jamie shrugged. "It might've been a gesture for you while not that many people know about us." Eddie gently nodded. He fidgeted with the claddagh ring on her right hand. He'd given it to her when her transfer out came through months before. She usually wore it on a chain around her neck, but thought it important to wear it on her hand for dinner. She'd checked with Jamie three times that it was on the correct hand and pointing the proper way before they'd entered the house. Jamie took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen Eddie, when I asked about what we'd give up, I meant it for you, too. Being a Reagan means you're not just a cop."

Eddie started to recoil from him a bit. He could feel her retort coming.

"Wait, wait, wait," he started. "I know the job is important to you, and I know you are always a cop. But it's different being a Reagan. Dad was right tonight. A seat at the family table means we never punch out at end of tour, but it also means detective could well be it for you. It goes with the territory of the name."

Eddie leaned back in. "I get it Jamie. But I'm good, okay? I've got my shield, and I'm excited to have it. This is where I wanted to be. And having you makes it even better. I get you Reagans are NYPD royalty, but don't you think being your partner for years gave me a pretty good idea? You can't scare me off that easy." She squeezed his hand as they watched a barge lumber by.

"You sure?" Jamie asked her after the rumbling of the barge passed. He'd worked the box quietly from his left jacket pocket while she was distracted.

"Mm" she responded, her head against his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulder up gntly for her to sit up. Though she mumbled something as she moved, she relented.

Jamie slid to the ground and held the box tightly. He watched her face transition from grumpy to concerned at his sudden fall to surprised. Her hands gripped the edge of the table.

"Edit Marie Janko," he started as tears sprung to the corner of her eyes. "I gotta be honest with you, I've planned this moment in a billion different ways in the last month, but suddenly I can't think of anything I was gonna say." He let out a nervous chuckle and she responded in kind. He found his voice. "You are the strongest, most beautiful, most amazing and most ass-kicking woman I've ever known. I will always have your back on the job and off. Will you be my wife?" He pinked a little as he realized he held up a closed box. He looked down to open the box. When he looked back up, she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, her head nodded up and down.

"Yes?" he confirmed.

"Yes, you doofus," she responded. She reached to his shirt collar and pulled him up into a kiss, though her smile made it difficult for them to really connect.

Jamie continued to hold tightly to the box until he remembered it in his hand. He broke the kiss and held the box up to her, using the streetlamps along the pier to highlight the ring. He chuckled again, nervous for her reaction to the ring.

"Oh Jamie," she breathed, "it's beautiful!"

"Yeah?" he asked, wanting to be sure it was right for her. "It was my mom's, but dad agreed to let me reset it." He'd worked with a custom jeweler they'd come across on a case a few years back. He knew Eddie loved their work, and while the simple resetting of his mom's diamond in a white gold band with milgrain scrollwork took some convincing from the owner's wife, he now saw it was the right choice. Jamie took the ring from the box and slipped it on Eddie's finger.

"Perfect," they said in unison before they came together in a kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews along the way. As a native New Yorker, this whole family speaks my language, and it was fun to take them out for a spin. ;)


End file.
